1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for manufacturing brushes, in particular a method whereby a special cutting technique for cutting off the brush fibers is applied, as well as a device for cutting brush fibers used thereby.
The invention is particularly meant to be applied for the manufacturing of tooth brushes, but it is not excluded to use it for the manufacturing of other types of brushes as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that brushes are manufactured by forming brush bodies, by providing these brush bodies with brush fibers and by subsequently cutting off the inserted brush fibers at their free ends at an even height, either or not profiled, possibly combined with other processing stages.
Further, it is customary to use a rotating cutting knife and a fixed counter knife working in conjunction with it for cutting off the brush fibers, whereby these knives can be either or not profiled.